


No es una opción, es la guerra

by 2startotheright



Series: I'll throw away myself, just to keep you safe [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Possessed Stiles, Possession, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El void lo estaba utilizando, lo estaba consumiendo, y lo estaba volviendo loco, y Derek deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que diesen con una manera de hacerlo manifestarse en su propio cuerpo, porque iba a hacerlo pedazos. Y ni siquiera iba a usar las garras. Iba a hacerlo con las manos para que llevase más tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es una opción, es la guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que pasa cuando una ve el episodio 3x17 y tiene exámenes, que escribe estas cosas en hojas sueltas entre examen y examen...
> 
> Primero de todo, AVISO: si alguien tiene algún problema leyendo sobre posesiones o perdidas de libertad, saltaos este fic, creo que queda claro en los tags, pero mejor repetir y que nadie pase un mal rato :) ¡Ah! Por si no está claro, contiene spoilers del episodio 17, así que cuidado con eso también si no queréis saber ;)
> 
> Cursiva=flashback
> 
> Y gracias una vez más a Ali, (que ahora tiene cuenta aquí, -argenya-) que ha sido mi editorial incluso queriendo matarme :)

\- ¿Derek?

Derek no se giró, ni siquiera hizo gesto de haberlo oído; porque era mejor que lo ignorase y se fuese de allí, porque no tenía tiempo de discutir con él, de pelear con él, y no quería hacerlo.

Quien le hablaba sería otra vez ese hijo de puta que tenía poseído a Stiles, pero los ojos que estaría viendo serían los del chico.

Así que  no, prefería no girarse, no entrar al trapo otra vez, y seguir de espaldas, enjuagando por tercera vez el mismo vaso por el que acababa de beber. Con suerte así se iría, y Derek podría seguir intentando dar con la manera de hacer algo.

Nadie lo había creído; él sólo había necesitado ver a Stiles para saber que algo iba mal, pero nadie lo había creído. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto; Lydia se había plantado en su apartamento porque había escuchado a Scott y a Stiles hablar, y ella sí que no había dudado. Así que toda la ayuda que Derek tenía era Lydia, y por mucho que los dos estaban intentando dar con algo se estaban quedando sin opciones.

Lydia sabía que Derek tenía razón, pero aunque había "tomado prestados" - entrecomillado, sí, porque literalmente los había robado - varios libros de casa de Allison, no había dado con nada; y Derek tampoco había tenido más suerte, había investigado, había rebuscado entre los libros de Peter, incluso le había preguntado, asegurándose de no dejarle ver el porqué estaba tan decidido a dar con algo... pero nada. Lo único que sabían era lo que el tal Katashi les había dicho a los Argent e Isaac, si el nogitsune estaba entre ellos, en su opinión no deberían ni dudar en matar a la persona en la que estuviese, fuese quien fuese.

Y aquello no era una opción.

Derek había tenido que contenerse para no gruñir cuando Lydia lo había comentado, pero una mirada a la chica y había quedado claro que no lo estaba ofertando como solución, simplemente enumerando dentro de la información inútil que habían recopilado.

Matar a Stiles no era una opción.

Así que estaban prácticamente sin opciones y se les estaba echando el tiempo encima, pero Derek no estaba por la labor de rendirse, pero tampoco estaba por la labor de girarse y dejar que el malnacido que se había hecho con el cuerpo de Stiles se dedicase a atormentarlo de nuevo.

Porque sí, Scott no lo había creído, tampoco Isaac, y aunque al principio el void se había ofendido e indignado porque Derek pensase que no era Stiles, había acabado por admitirlo.

Sólo ante Derek, siempre cuando estaban a solas, haciéndolo pensar durante un par de segundos que tenía delante a Stiles, y de pronto sonriendo con suficiencia al ver que Derek se había esperanzado un momento al pensar que era el chico quien estaba ante él y no Eso. Porque Stiles cada vez tenía momentos de claridad, cada vez estaba menos, cada vez el void tomaba más y más el mando, y Derek ni siquiera sabía si Stiles era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera podía decirle que iba a hacer todo lo que fuese por sacarlo de esa.

\- ¿Derek? - se oyó otra vez.

El moreno estuvo a punto de dejar caer el vaso, y se giró de golpe para ver a Stiles acercarse a él tambaleándose, y al comprobar que era él, que era Stiles, no Eso, no tardó dos segundos en llegar a su altura y sujetarlo por los antebrazos para evitar que se cayese.

\- ¿Me das un vaso de agua? - preguntó Stiles, con la voz ronca e inestable - No me encuentro muy bien...

Ese hijo de puta lo estaba consumiendo. Lo estaba utilizando, lo estaba consumiendo, y lo estaba volviendo loco, y Derek deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que diesen con una manera de hacerlo manifestarse en su propio cuerpo, porque iba a hacerlo pedazos. Y ni siquiera iba a usar las garras. Iba a hacerlo con las manos para que llevase más tiempo.

\- Ven - susurró, no queriendo levantar la voz cuando Stiles era incapaz de hacerlo, y tras asegurarse de el castaño era capaz de sostenerse apoyado en una silla, lo soltó para coger un vaso de agua y un par de galletas.

Stiles se bebió el vaso en un par de sorbos, y estaba a punto de morder una galleta cuando cambió de idea.

\- No... no tengo hambre - le dijo, confuso, cómo si no tuviese claro por qué no tenía hambre.

\- ¿Stiles? - cuestionó.

\- No sé... no sé cuándo fue la última vez que comí - confesó el chico con voz rota. Y Derek juró que iba a hacer que Eso se arrepintiese aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida.  Iba a conseguir que Eso dejase a Stiles tranquilo, y ya podría morir tranquilo.

\- Ei, no pasa nada - aseguró, intentando que no se notase todo lo que lo estaba comiendo por dentro - Pero tómate una. Por favor - añadió; y le daría igual rogarle porque comiese si aquella iba a ser la única manera de asegurarse de que el void no lo mataba de hambre.

Stiles asintió, todavía confuso, y empezó a mordisquear la galleta poco a poco.

\- ¿Scott ha ido a recoger a Isaac? - preguntó entre mordiscos - ¿Van a tardar mucho en llegar?

Derek iba a matar a aquel hijo de puta.

E iba a hacer que Scott lo escuchase aunque tuviese que atarlo.

E iba a asegurarse de que a Stiles no lo tocase nadie nunca más.

Scott no había ido a recoger a Isaac. Scott se había ido ya, con Isaac y con el resto, porque habían estado allí hablando de los malditos Oni y de cómo conseguir dar con la amenaza que estos estaban buscando, mientras Derek había estado intentando no desesperarse porque la amenaza, el void, estaba allí, entre ellos, y si los Oni decidían plantarse allí de nuevo no tenían ni la mísera idea de que cómo detenerlos.

Hacía algo más de una hora que Scott e Stiles habían llegado al loft, y Stiles estaba preguntando cuando iba a empezar la reunión.

Derek iba a mandar al jodido void a dónde se merecía, a hacerle compañía a Kate Argent; e iba a mandarlo hecho pedazos.

Y lo peor es que por un segundo no pudo disimular la confusión ante la pregunta, o quizás la rabia al entenderla, porque no tuvo que decir nada, pero Stiles pareció entender que había perdido un trozo de día de nuevo, y empezó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? Derek, ¿qué me está pasando? - balbuceó - Mi madre... ella..., pero no es lo mismo, ¡no es lo mismo! Barlow, aquel día en el colegio... Tienes que creerme, Scott no quiere creer que haya sido yo, pero... pero... me pasa algo. Hay algo... algo me está... tienes que creerme Derek. Yo no he sido, pero he sido yo, y... ¡tienes que creerme Derek! ¡Tienes que creerme!

El void no iba tener ni una posibilidad en cuanto Derek averiguase como deshacerse de él.

Sin perder un instante dio la zancada que los separaba, y sujetó las muñecas de Stiles, que estaba acompañado sus gritos desesperados por gestos que amenazaban con hacerlo perder el poco equilibrio que tenía, y usó su agarre para hacerlo apoyarse contra su pecho; y una vez que lo tuvo allí cerró los brazos en torno a él con fuerza.

\- Shh, Stiles, cálmate, cálmate - susurró contra su pelo.

\- ¡Tienes que creerme! - siguió el chico, agitándose contra él, golpeándolo en los costados sin querer, al no dejar de mover las manos desesperado por asegurarse de que atendiese a lo que tenía que decirle - No sé qué me pasa... no sé qué hacer, y no puedo... no puedo... no puedo. Tienes que ayudarme, tienes que ayudarme o va a ganarme la partida - rogó con un sollozo - No sé que es, pero quiere matar a Kira. Y la llave, de verdad que tenía la llave, pero no sé cómo la cogí... y no sé... las letras... - se apresuró a seguir hablando, y estaba saltando de una cosa a otra, y algunas de ellas no tenían sentido para Derek, pero lo estaba entendiendo a la perfección - Y en el hospital, me desperté, pero aparecí en otra parte... Y no estoy enfermo, ¡no estoy enfermo! Pero hay algo, algo que... Tienes que creerme Derek, por favor. Por favor, tienes que confiar en mí... por favor... - rogó una y otra vez.

\- Confío en ti - le aseguró rotundo, estrechándolo más contra él - Te creo. Te creo, y voy a asegurarme de que estés bien, vamos a asegurarnos de que estés bien.

Stiles dejó escapar un ruido entre un sollozo y un suspiro, y se dejó caer contra su pecho, y Derek acababa de llevar una mano a su nuca cuando lo notó.

Eso estaba de vuelta.

Eso estaba escondiendo una sonrisa de suficiencia contra su pecho. Eso estaba de vuelta, y estaba esperando al segundo idóneo para hablar y enseñarle que Stiles no estaba allí. Le encantaba hacerlo... Pero Derek fue más rápido.

Sacó las garras, apretándolas en torno a su cuello, asegurándose de no hacer daño, porque el cuerpo era de Stiles, no de Eso, y habló en un susurro que fue completamente opuesto al que le había dirigido al chico antes.

\- Escúchame bien hijo de puta. Voy a conseguir que lo dejes en paz. Voy a sacarte de su cuerpo y hacerte asumir forma para asegurarme de desgarrarte y que no puedas volver a tocarlo.

\- Amenazas, amenazas, amenazas... - canturreó Eso, con el mismo tono soberbio y frío con el que siempre le hablaba, con el que le quería haber hecho creer que era Stiles quien le hablaba en un par de ocasiones - Nunca cumples, Derek - añadió, chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación.

\- Esta vez no es una amenaza. Es una promesa - juró el moreno - Voy a salvarlo; y si tengo que dejar que me poseas a mí, y después atravesarme el pecho con mis propias garras para asegurarme de que no puedas acercarte a él de nuevo, lo haré.

Eso se movió, lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos, y Derek se vanaglorió un momento interiormente, porque a Eso le costó enfocar la vista, y eso era señal de que Stiles estaba presentando batalla. Tras una mueca, Eso enfocó y con una sonrisa que Derek estaría encantando de borrarle de un buen derechazo si no supusiese hacerle daño a Stiles, habló de nuevo:

\- ¿Sabes lo mejor? - cuestionó - Te ha creído. El muy tonto te ha creído cuando le has dicho que lo vas a ayudar. Y se ha creído que te sacrificarías por él, a veces dejo que escuche, - dijo, como si estuviese compartiendo confidencias - y no veas como patalea...  - añadió, acabando con una carcajada, antes de volver a asumir el mismo tono que usaba siempre - Igual que se esfuerza y patalea por recuperar el control cuando se lo pides, o cuando te escucha, o cuando escucha a su padre. Sería tierno si no fuese tan patético. ¿Sabes otra cosa? - siguió hablando - A veces está tan débil que consigue estar consciente él, pero consigo evitar que esté lúcido del todo, hago que dude, que dude de sí mismo. ¿Nunca te planteas que si no fuese por ti a lo mejor todo esto no estaría pasando? ¿Qué...?

Eso parpadeó, un par de veces, y cuando aquellos ojos miel volvieron a los de Derek supo que era Stiles quien lo estaba mirando.

Hizo que sus garras se retractasen al momento, y se acercó más a él sin dejar de mirarlo; Stiles era lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber conseguido volver a él en ese momento, era tan fuerte como para no rendirse, y él iba a hacer lo mismo.

\- Te prometo que vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo, Stiles - aseguró, y Stiles asintió, completamente ajeno a que la conversación que habían estado manteniendo se había visto interrumpida. Completamente ajeno a lo que Derek y Eso acababan de hablar.

\- Confío en ti - respondió, seguro y sincero, y fue Derek quien devolvió el asentimiento antes de estrecharlo contra él de nuevo. Si sólo pudiese mantenerlo así, seguro, asegurándose de que estaba bien, de que era él, de que siempre podría seguir siendo él...

\- Te lo prometo - repitió en voz baja, dejándose llevar por un impulso y dejando un beso en su cabeza después de que el chico cerrase sus brazos en torno a él.

\- Confío en ti - repitió Stiles con un hilo de voz, con la voz amortiguada contra el cuerpo del moreno, porque acababa de esconder la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro; y al tiempo cerró aún más los brazos, agarrándose más a él, clavándole las uñas, como si supiese que en el momento menos pensando podrían arrancarlo de allí y no quisiese irse, y una vez más Derek prometió que iba a sacarlo de aquella - No quiero hacerle daño a nadie... - añadió en voz baja y temblorosa.

\- Tú no le estás haciendo daño a nadie . Tú no - le aseguró Derek rotundo - Y voy a encargarme de que no te hagan más daño a ti.

E iba a hacerlo, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

Stiles no respondió, intentó refugiarse más en el abrazo en el que habían acabado enredados, y aquello fue otro "confío en ti" que Derek no necesitó oír. Y no iba a fallarle.

Esta vez iba a cumplir.

Costase lo que costase.

Aunque tuviese que saltar de cabeza a la oscuridad.

Aunque tuviese que derramar sangre.

Aunque primero tuviese que dejar que un demonio lo poseyese, y después derramar su propia sangre.

Derek iba a cumplir.

 

* * *

 

 

_\- La única solución que tenemos es la de Katashi, matar al poseído para así acabar con el void. Lo sé, no es una opción - dijo Lydia._

_\- No es una opción - reafirmó Derek._

_\- Cuando creías que yo era la kanima fue la única opción - señaló, y no era un reproche, era simplemente un comentario._

_\- Por aquel entonces algunas de mis decisiones dejaban mucho que desear - respondió, y no se estaba defendiendo, era la verdad, y también una disculpa._

_\- Aún así, incluso entonces, si hubieses sospechado de Stiles tampoco habría sido una opción._

_Aquello tampoco había sido una pregunta. Era una afirmación._

_Y, como pasaba a menudo, Lydia tenía razón._

**Author's Note:**

> No esperabais esto cuando dije que sabrías de mi en breves, ¿no? Si tenéis ganas de matarme, que lo entiendo, PARAD, os juro que hay segunda parte y viene de camino.
> 
> Nunca pensé que fuese a escribir un fic en el que el tag "Demon Stiles" fuese necesario, y aquí estoy... si sirve de consuelo yo también me caigo mal por esto. Pero lo dicho, la segunda parte ya está empezada, así que espero que eso me enmiende; y también el hecho de que ha sido culpa del capítulo y el estado mental en que me ha dejado.
> 
> Como siempre, kudos, comentarios, críticas, (amenazas de muerte, que mentéis a mi familia, hoy lo entiendo), son más que bienvenidos y agradecidos, y si queréis pasaros por mi tumblr, es este - http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/ -
> 
> Nos vemos en la segunda (si no me matáis por esto y aún tenéis ganas), un beso,  
> Deb.


End file.
